Rufus Shinra: Viva la Vida
by Vampire Turk
Summary: Viva La Vida songfic. Rated for violence and blood.


**I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own**

Rufus shifted slightly, groaning as his elbow hit the nearest close person.

"Oww! Taishou . . ." The blonde opened an eye, glaring at the redhead who was holding a bloody nose.

"Reno, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to avoid getting beaten up while keeping watch, sir."

Rufus sighed, sitting up. Making the Turks his official bodyguards had seemed a good idea at first glance. But with subordinates like Reno, he was starting to think otherwise.

**I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

"Don't you have better things to do besides not doing your job?"

Reno rolled his eyes, almost jumping to his feet. "I AM doing my job, Rufus."

The blonde shook his head, lying back down. "Of course you are. Talking to me was not part of the job description."

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field**

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

Rufus shut his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Somehow wielding control over the Shinra Company was the one thing he regretted losing. Had it not been for Sephiroth and his "world take-over scheme with Mother", the Company would still be in full force.

Then again, being the head of a company like Shinra had its downfalls - there was need for bodyguards. Attempted assassinations were too commonplace. Even if it meant someone who acted as much of an idiot as Reno.

Despite how much of an idiot the redhead was, he still did his job. Rufus had lost count of how many times Reno had protected him, including being poisoned and shot several times.

**It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become**

"Sir, please tell me you've . . ." Reno's voice trailed off.

"Reno!" Rufus scowled, getting up. "What the hell are you -?!"

A loud crash hinted that something was up.

Rufus glanced at the clock, which read 4am. Rubbing his eyes, he flipped a switch, illuminating what looked like a crumpled mass of black, navy blue, and a redhead who was covered in blood.

**Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king? **

Reno coughed as a line of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, standing up. He kicked the mass on the floor as he cleared his throat wiping away the blood.

"They were at the front door. . ." His hand gripped the wall, his EMR still sparking at the end. Despite his wounds, the redhead was able to spin around and knock down a third attacker.

"Talk of others . . ." Reno's voice was hoarse, but he didn't seem to care. His bloodied hand gripped Rufus's shoulder, leading him away from the stairs. ". . . something about a perched sniper . . ."

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field**

A vase cracked and shattered two inches from Rufus' head. A stray bullet clipped Reno's shoulder, but he ignored it. Rufus retrieved his shotgun from under the bed, the Turk's hand still clasped over his shoulder like a hawk's claw.

"Sir, stay here." The redhead didn't seem to care his voice was almost gone. A second gunshot sounded, pinning Reno in the chest. Rufus grimaced, watching the Turk collapse to his knees.

**For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world**

"Reno?"

The redhead grimaced, the EMR crackling in his hand. "I'm not leaving you until you're safe, Taishou. Not if it kills me . . ."

The blonde gave a nod, realizing exactly why he preferred Reno over the other Turks. Tseng and Reno both tended to show loyalty towards him, but the redhead's devotion to stay with him despite the Turk's condition was proof enough.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field**

"The danger's been taken care of, sir . . . " Reno coughed up blood, swaying a bit as he failed trying to stand. "You alright?"

Rufus nodded, catching the wounded redhead as he collapsed. There were times that he was grateful for his decision to make the Turks his bodyguards.

**For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world**


End file.
